1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a scan driver and to a flat panel display device including the scan driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices including liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices display desired images in such a manner that data signals are applied to a plurality of pixels formed in a matrix in a display area.
A scan driver applies a scan signal to pixels arranged in a selected row to coincide with data signals supplied by a data driver, in order to drive a corresponding plurality of pixels in the selected row. That is, the scan driver applies scan signals to scan lines such that desired data is supplied to pixels which receive the scan signals. Here, the scan driver supplies scan signals to a plurality of scan lines through two scanning methods: progressive scan and interlaced scan.
The progressive scan sequentially supplies scan signals to scan lines constituting a panel. That is, the scan signals are sequentially applied to the scan lines from the first scan line to the last scan line.
The interlaced scan supplies scan signals such that a single frame is displayed through two scanning operations. Specifically, the scan signals are sequentially supplied to the odd-numbered scan lines, and then sequentially applied to the even-numbered scan lines.
The progressive scan and the interlaced scan apply scan signals to scan lines in different orders. Accordingly, when a flat panel display device is manufactured, the scanning method is previously determined, and a scan driver capable of driving pixels through the determined scanning method is fabricated. To use both the two scanning methods, the flat panel display device typically must have two scan drivers.